Conventionally, a fishing reel, which supports the spool rotatably between the first and second side frames, is called a double-bearing fishing reel and is well-known. This kind of fishing reel has, at the first side frame, the handle, transmission mechanism for transmitting rotation of the handle, and a clutch control mechanism. A clutch lever at the clutch control mechanism projects outwardly from the first side frame to form a clutch control. The clutch lever is operated to disengage the clutch to freely rotate the spool.
In other words, the first side frame supporting the handle is provided with the transmission mechanism and clutch control mechanism, so that an angler operates the handle and clutch control at a side of the first side frame.
The angler, when using the fishing reel constructed as above and mounted on a fishing rod, grips the second side frame together with the rod by his whip hand and rotates the handle by his other hand to wind the fishing line onto the spool and then performs casting, in which he must shift a grip of the whip hand on the second side frame in order to operate the clutch lever for the clutch disengagement, because the clutch lever control is provided at the first side frame.
When the angler turns the handle by his whip hand to wind-up the line and then tries the casting, he releases the handle and grips the first side frame and fishing rod to thereby operate the clutch lever, in which he must shift the grip of the whip hand.
In either case, the angler must shift the grip of his whip hand for casting, so that the casting is not simple and the grip of the whip hand on the side frame and rod, becomes unsteady.
In detail, the angler, when gripping the second side frame by his whip hand, must stretch a finger thereof to operate the clutch lever, resulting in an unstable grip and a difficult lever operation. Also, when he operates the handle by his whip hand and then grips the first side frame together with the rod for casting, the handle hinders his steady grip.